


Open, Shut

by StudyofRunning



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: 15_minute_fic, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudyofRunning/pseuds/StudyofRunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Doctor² explore the challenges of the slow path. (Which is to say, sit around with nothing to do.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open, Shut

Open. Shut. Open. Shut.

Was Rose ever bored.

Open. Shut. "Could you not do that?"

Rose put the pocketwatch away. For reasons he had yet to explain, the Doctor (well, Doctor v. 10.5) had gained an aversion to pocketwatches while they'd been separated.

"Thank you," said Xerox Doc, followed shortly by, "am I ever bored."

"I thought you were trying to build a new sonic screwdriver," said Rose.

"I was. I finished. See?" X-2 held up a sonic screwdriver for Rose's approval. "So now I'm bored again."

"I thought you were going to use that to make yourself a vortex manipulator."

"Yes, well, I was thinking about that. 'You've done it, Bluesuit,' thought I. 'Now you can make that vortex manipulator!' But then I thought, 'what a let-down that'd be after 900 years of TARDIS travel.'"

"I thought you were going to use it to aquire the parts for a proper TARDIS."

"I thought about that, too." Blue Ten went silent, his expression now sober.

"And?"

"I miss her."

Er. Rose chanced a guess. "Donna?"

"The TARDIS!" CloneyDoctor paused. "And yes, Donna too. Now _there_ was a companion."

"Oi! What am I, then?"

Unable to think of a good word to answer with, human!Doctor kissed her instead. It was great.

But they did have an entire week of mandatory vacation left to kill.

Open. Shut.


End file.
